


Three Things (A Chanbaek Hwayugi!au)

by kyliecb6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Romance, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliecb6104/pseuds/kyliecb6104
Summary: 'Any agreement sworn by a demon and a human shouldn't be defied, for the natural forces will have its way to make it possible.'Park Chanyeol, a demon, and Byun Baekhyun, a human, had come up with an agreement—letting Baekhyun's miserable life to end, Chanyeol would ravish the former’s flesh and blood. In exchange, Chanyeol would have to give Baekhyun three things; a family, a friend and a lover.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Three Things (A Chanbaek Hwayugi!au)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my 2018 short fanfiction of the same title from Asian Fanfics.
> 
> Inspired by Hwayugi: A Korean Odyssey  
> Specifically based on a scenario from the said Korean drama where Jin Seon Mi asked Son Oh Gong for three things---a friend, a family and a lover, while the latter convinced the former into giving up her life. Enjoy!

"Don't tell me you're not gonna say I could kill you today?"

Demons are like that. They talk about death and killing as if those were just like scratching one's back; a shitty, but normal, norm.

"Am I right, human?"

Of course, the humanly eyes of Byun Baekhyun popped open when, again, that voice talked. It was just a few moments ago since he planted his butt on the swivel chair of his office inside his real estate company; his eyes closed and back leaned against the soft back support as he rested, thinking about how cruel this stupid world is—putting his only family away from his at such a young age, his grandma.

But then fuck his thoughts, because the reality was even crueler when Chanyeol suddenly spoke, making Baekhyun realize there's more shit his life has besides him losing his grandmother.

Again, it was that voice, The Great Park Chanyeol's voice, that stole Baekhyun away from his own emotional masochistic thoughts. Of course, Chanyeol, as a demon, was glad to ruin some human’s boring time, much more to startle the lowly Baekhyun in the middle of his envisions. He laughed internally. It had been a week but Baekhyun still wasn't used to his sudden appearance (and inhumane beauty, for this instance). And he was wrong about nothing. Baekhyun often forget that Chanyeol wasn't human at all; he wasn't even a friend to begin with. He was another kind of a creature—a demon. And demons are like that; they suddenly appear and disappear whenever they want to, always surprising mere humans in the process, not just because of their teleportation shit, but also because demons are irritatingly beautiful. And yes, Chanyeol was beautiful even in Baekhyun's poor vision.

Baekhyun couldn’t hide his irritation the moment he found Chanyeol sitting atop the office table. Chanyeol looked at him mockingly in return. The human was pale, small and fragile-looking; his eyes were small and so was his button nose, not to mention his thin but dry lips. Chanyeol frowned at himself. Everything about Byun Baekhyun screamed plain and dull he seemed so boring. Unlike him. Park Chanyeol always sees himself as tall and handsome and everything; with big round eyes, pointed nose, unusually pointy but attractive (said he) ears and plump lips. The inhumanely beautiful features of the tall demon were sure stunning every human and their whole humanly boring existence, and he was proud that even Baekhyun knew how to appreciate art. Chanyeol could almost see his reflection in the overly-amazed eyes of the lowly human in front of him.

And again, he wasn't wrong about that. Baekhyun indeed consider him handsome. Unfortunately, for Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s being cocky and rude defeated all the advantages of his good looks. But shit happens, because despite that, Baekhyun still couldn't deny the flashy smile and small teeth the demon possessed, not to mention the smirk he did every once in a while, especially when he knew he won an argument or he was one step ahead. If only Baekhyun didn't know the truth, he would think Chanyeol was an angel.

Which was ironic. The demon wanted him as food. 

"Won't you use the door so you could enter? Do you intend me to die of heart attack?" Baekhyun turned his look away from the demon, pretending to look busy with the papers on his desk as he focused on being irritated, as usual.

Chanyeol just shrugged coolly. "I don't know, but maybe it would be better if you just die because of heart attack. In that way I could eat you sooner without needing to kill you."

Baekhyun had to roll his eyes. Of course, he thought, it would always be about his stupid flesh. His flesh and blood. His stupid, pathetic, physical human body that was nothing but food to demons like the one he was talking to right now. He couldn't believe it. He was alone all his life; an orphan, no one wanted to take him in, no one tried to be friends with him and no one even tried to love him.

And yet there he was, talking to a demon, of all creatures, who wanted nothing but to kill him to satisfy its hunger, talking about nothing but Baekhyun’s anticipated death for one whole week.

"How can you even talk about killing, death and everything so casually?”

The demon laughed. "Try living for 10,000 years or so then you'll understand."

"As if I could live that long. I thought you're gonna need me dead soon?"

Another thing Baekhyun wouldn't forget. He and this demon had come up with an agreement just a week ago. To “help” Baekhyun end his miserable life, Chanyeol would kill him. In exchange, Chanyeol could eat a human. End of discussion. However, with some reason Baekhyun didn't understand, the demon couldn’t force him into being killed, unless he would let him. And it ended up to Baekhyun letting him do so after Chanyeol gave him those three things he promised; a family, a friend and a lover.

He could still remember what he said after Chanyeol made the promise.

“How can I be sure you won’t run away from this?”

The tall demon lent his palm and put Baekhyun’s hand atop. “We seal it. Like this.”

'Any agreement sworn by a demon and a human shouldn't be defied, for the natural forces will have its way to make it possible.'

Those exact words will forever be etched on Baekhyun’s mind.

"Of course. I'll be sure to kill you. Soon."

Instead of shivering to death, Baekhyun just shrugged. It was his final decision to die soon, anyway.

"But right now, I’m starving." The tall demon suddenly said, grabbing the human on the wrist securely. "It's already 7pm, can’t you see? Before I lose control and eat you, close your office and let me have dinner."

\---

The night was unusual for both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. For Baekhyun, Chanyeol was dangerous. He was Baekhyun's predator. And maybe it was a foolish decision to be eating dinner with someone who was meant to kill him. However for Chanyeol, all this was just some little detail of his long life, a part where he was sure he won't remember that much after another century or so. For him, Baekhyun was just one of the too many people he fooled before so he could get what he wanted. And it was irritating that he needed to make some stupid pact with a human just so he could get it done. He just made that promise so Baekhyun would agree right away to this killing thing, anyway.

Chanyeol was stuffing samgyeopsal into his mouth when Baekhyun turned to look at him. He was continuously stuffing all the meat into his mouth that Baekhyun couldn't see if he was even chewing it.

He was eating like he wasn't fed for centuries.

The human stifled a laugh. Because the taller was a demon, being hungry for hundreds of years sounded more like a fact than a hyperbole. It was hilarious.

"What are you laughing at, Bunny?"

Bunny. The name Chanyeol had come up to address Baekhyun. Baekhyun was a mere bunny lost in the woods. Chanyeol was the wolf which was about to tear his flesh to shreds.

"Nothing."

Baekhyun shivered. It was more tragic and scary to think about his situation that way. But looking into it, he realized that maybe Chanyeol really thought of him like that. A bunny. Maybe that was why he called Baekhyun that in the first place.

But Baekhyun was good at ignoring things he didn't like. He chose to think the other way. He chose to think that Bunny was just a simple nickname given to him by someone close to him. By someone who cared.

"Your ramyeon is turning cold. Eat."

Baekhyun snapped out into reality, finding his food waiting for him. Chanyeol was nonchalantly looking at him, still holding his chopsticks. The human silently dug in; his mind busy thinking how long had passed since he had someone to eat dinner with.

\---

"I just wondered, if you were really dying to eat a human, why couldn't you just kill and eat them?" Baekhyun talked in the middle of the silence. "I mean, if you really wanted to eat me, why bother having an agreement and just kill me instead?"

It was a typical night after work for Baekhyun. He was living in wealth at such a young age, but he was also living alone that he had no one to spend his time with. That night, he just decided to lie down on the sofa and stare into the lonely skies on the window pane.

But for the first time after a long time, when Chanyeol suddenly appeared, he had someone to talk to.

"I'm under a stupid punishment, you see." Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun shifted his gaze towards him, seeing the demon who was casually leaning beneath the wall, beside the sofa the human was lazing at. He had his arms crossed over his chest and, as usual, he was wearing his strong but handsome features. Baekhyun unconsciously stared. "I can't just do whatever I want because of that. I can't become a deity, the Heavens says I'm such a pain in the arse. But if I could have your blood, I could be stronger and get everything I want."

Baekhyun sat right up. "My blood?"

"Your blood smells like lotus flower, Bunny." Chanyeol answered. "It's a long story, but once I get your blood, I can become stronger. But since I'm plastically trying to gain good points still, I'm doing you a favor so you would let me kill you. I'm giving you enough time before you die in my hands. The Great Park Chanyeol is being kind to you, so better decide when we start granting your wishes, okay?"

Chanyeol just turned his eyes to the skies after that. He wandered on the human's house for a little while, but left afterwards. Baekhyun was silent the whole time, trying to absorb everything he heard.

It was a win-win situation, actually. Baekhyun wanted to die, to go to the other life and maybe see his parents and grandma again, and if his death would help someone else, why not? At least he could leave the world thinking that someone gained something just because he chose to die. It was a poor logic, Baekhyun knew that, but because he just wanted to end everything, he just let it be.

He could always pretend Chanyeol was someone who cared about him, and Baekhyun was to about spend his last moments with him.

\---

"Today’s the day one, Mr. Demon." Baekhyun announced. It was almost Christmas. Chilly wind came across his and Chanyeol’s path, and so he tightened his clutch onto his coat and fixed his scarf. Baekhyun didn't remove his gaze towards the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the park they were in, adoring its appearance, its body hugged by white Christmas lights and snowflakes dusting its exterior.

A little boy dashing towards the Christmas tree caught Baekhyun's attention. The kid's face showed nothing but excitement, and a few seconds later, a couple went after him, looking excited as well. They looked so happy.

It was a luxury. Baekhyun never experienced that.

"Don't be so jealous, Bunny. Come on." He saw Chanyeol standing beside him, clutching tight on his coat jacket. "I'm your family this Christmas, right? Let’s keep going because it’s fucking cold."

Baekhyun just nodded. Of course, Chanyeol was Chanyeol. But the atmosphere was overwhelming, so he shrugged off the demon’s beefing. "Mmm-hmm," he hummed. He started walking, planning to stroll down the park, and the demon had no choice but to follow.

"Are you really sure this is your dying wish? Isn’t this too bland?" Chanyeol asked, still clutching onto his coat as they walked down the snow-dusted road. "You know, you can ask me to be a billionaire, buy you a land or let you meet big personalities and whatsoever. And yet here you are, asking me to be your family." He blew his breath onto his hands. “That’s bor—ugh. Why is it so fucking cold?”

Baekhyun ignored the demon’s complains. "I have money, you know?" he said, stopping in his tracks so he could face the taller man better. "I never had a family, it was too long ago when I had my grandma. And we were so poor that time I didn’t had a chance to open a Christmas gift, let alone buy one for someone else.” That was why he asked for this instead of everything else. 

"I’ll buy you anything, Bunny.” Baekhyun saw Chanyeol blew on his hands again, fighting the cold. “Come on, ask me anything and I'll buy it. Treat it as a Christmas gift.” For the nth time, Chanyeol fixed his scarf.

Baekhyun sighed. Trying to look agitated, he removed his own scarf and gently put it on the freezing demon in front of him. “You brag on how mighty you are but you can’t even stand a simple winter. You’re a scam.”

Chanyeol puffed a smoky breath. “I was born on a volcano, remember? Still, you’re dying wishes are bland. And boring. I already told you I’d buy you anything.”

Baekhyun pondered on what the demon said. Chanyeol could buy him anything that he wanted, do things for him that was beyond imaginable. But no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't think of anything else that he wants.

The demon boasted about his money again, trying to sound divine despite him shivering from the cold as they both resumed the walk. He went on and on about how much money and precious stuff he had, and how much he wanted all of this to be done so he could finally kill the human, but it was one tug on his coat that had Baekhyun caught his attention.

“Chanyeol-ah.”

It was the first time since their first meeting that Baekhyun had called the demon in his name.

"I just need you to celebrate this occasion with me. Nothing else. I just need you, Chanyeol."

Demons don't treat you as a family. They don't give you what you want. And yet here Chanyeol was.

“Baekhyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Okay. And, thanks for the warmth.”

\---

It was finally New Year. Everybody was loud; celebrations took over the lively city of Incheon even on the cold night. Baekhyun had managed to drag Chanyeol in an eatery on the sidewalk, briefing him that Baekhyun wanted to grant his second wish on that day.

However, the human had done nothing but drink soju after that. Which pissed the demon.

"Say, am I really a friend today? Or a bodyguard? And you know I can’t drink alcohol, right? Why’d you bring me here? Are you mocking me?" Chanyeol asked continuously, not forgetting the sarcasm, as he eyed the ignorant human in front of him. Baekhyun was busy using the empty bottle of soju as his microphone as he sang the national anthem of South Korea in falsetto.

Disgusted, Chanyeol had let the human be. He just observed him, a little surprised that Baekhyun could take more alcohol than he thought. But he was still pissed seeing a lowly human get drunk in front of him unashamed while he couldn’t even get a sip because of some stupid alcohol ban.

Baekhyun had his hand gripping the shotglass, which had already served him more than five bottles of soju, creating a spinning world on his vision.

"You're my friend today, Mr. Demon. My friend." Baekhyun said as-a-matter-of-factly, gripping the glass on his hand tightly as if holding it would prevent himself from stumbling down the ground. "You're my friend who I'm drinking with."

The demon stood up. "Okay, you had enough. Let's go home."

Baekhyun didn't complain. The weight of his body seemed like feather to Chanyeol, he was carried on the back as the demon strolled down the streets to hail a cab.

"Am I too heavy?" Baekhyun asked with his tipsy voice the moment he was carried, not bothering from stopping his stupid mannerism of chewing his fingers when drunk. "I'm sorry if I'm too heavy, Mr. Demon. I'm heavy because I'm a sponge."

Chanyeol chuckled at the human's childishness, but kept on listening. "I'm a sponge, soaked deep into the waters. The waters are my tears, and they don't go away because I had no shoulder to cry onto. That's why I'm heavy.”

The demon kept mum. Sure, sponges, when soaked on water, become heavy unless you squeeze it.

Baekhyun’s heart was heavy because he couldn’t cry.

“But if I'm heavy, then that's better because making me your food will be worth it.”

Chanyeol heard a series of sobs before he heard Baekhyun continue. “Thank you for being my friend today, Mr. Demon. I had fun."

Demons aren't supposed to take you home. They capture you and drag you to its lair as food. And yet, Chanyeol had Baekhyun on his back, on the way home.

"Sleep now, Bunny." the demon said. "Don't worry. I'll take you home. I promise."

\---

Baekhyun didn’t have a good feeling about it.

Maybe he was out of his mind when he asked for those wishes. Or desperate. He didn’t know.

Asking for a family and a friend was forgivable, but he wasn’t thinking when he also asked for a lover. Especially not now, that his mind was messed up.

However Baekhyun was there, in front of a Ferris wheel, a tall and handsome demon stood beside him. The staff then opened the door for them, asking them to step inside the cab.

"We don’t really have to do this, mister." Baekhyun said, hesitating.

Chanyeol frowned as he noticed the unusual name. "Hey, I said it’s fine to call me by my name, right?” He flicked his finger on Baekhyun’s forehead. “And of course, Bunny, we have to do this. Couples do this too, right?"

If this happened a few weeks ago, Baekhyun would have been touched. Sure, the ever-supportive attitude of the demon was all because of an agreement but still, complying to it with much effort was melting his heart. However, the situations are different now. Something changed in Baekhyun the past weeks. Since New Year, after letting all the shit out from his chest that night, Baekhyun had come up to realize things, complicated things, waking him up from his stupid desperation.

He needed someone to rely on in this life. That was the truth. Desperation had caught him relying on some demon hungry for his flesh. He was stupid. But at the same time, he couldn’t do anything about it.

Baekhyun just needed Chanyeol. But now he also wanted him.

So much.

Baekhyun couldn't help but feel a bit off as he and Chanyeol settled on the cab. They sat face to face, but it was only Chanyeol who had his eyes on Baekhyun.

"I just gave you what you asked for, Bunny.” Baekhyun heard the demon say. “Come on, we just have to enjoy the day, okay?"

"I know." He whispered. "I just need to enjoy because this is going to be my last day, isn’t it?"

Chanyeol sounded confused. “What do you mean?”

“Chanyeol, you have to kill me, remember?”

The demon straightened his back. His expression defied the bright colors of the walls around them after hearing what Baekhyun said.

“We can’t defy the agreement, Chanyeol-ah!” Baekhyun’s voice rose. “You have to kill me after this day.”

It was making Baekhyun mad, realizing how things were. He just indirectly begged a stranger to pour him the love and attention he yearned for years, just because he wanted it before he ends his life. He looked down, feeling ashamed.

He was stupid all along.

And it was making things worse because he was starting to have second thoughts about his life. About dying.

"You still want me to kill you, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun looked up to face the demon. Partly, he was afraid he would be killed by the demon Park Chanyeol this instant for showing doubts, but then, all he saw was...

Nothing.

It was just Chanyeol. The Chanyeol who spent Christmas and New Year with him. The Chanyeol who offered him anything as a Christmas gift. The Chanyeol who carried him home when he was drunk.

"Do you know why I wanted to lose this life?" Baekhyun asked bluntly.

Chanyeol stared, waiting for the answer.

"I had no more reason to live. I had no reason, for years. I lost it when my grandma, the only person who cared for me, died. I lost it years ago. And I tried to find for another reason to come since then. But still, nothing came. And I was tired. So… I wanted to die."

Baekhyun wiped away a tear that ran down his cheek. His face had the loneliest expression Chanyeol had ever seen since they met. The human was showing the exact opposite of the bright sunny day.

Unconsciously, Chanyeol’s tugged his right hand on his chest, feeling it hurt as if it was burning, not knowing the reason why.

"This is unfair, Chanyeol." Chanyeol heard Baekhyun say. "You're a demon. And a demon was supposed to be scary or demanding or monstrous. Why didn't you do anything so this could end the way it should be sooner? This agreement is taking so long that I'm hesitating because I think, I think I'm seeing an unwanted reason to live."

Chanyeol let everything sink in. It was just words after words, and Baekhyun went fast. He tried understanding every damned thing the human just spoke. He wasn't a human. And it was his weakness to understand anything humane.

He couldn't absorb anything and all he knew was his heart aching so much.

"What… what the fuck are you saying, Baek?"

Baekhyun was emotionless when he replied. "I'm saying, don't make this too hard for me. We had an agreement. We can't back out, remember? And I'm telling you, Chanyeol... I want to die now."

Chanyeol was taken aback. And when he thought about it, it was the first fucking time he ever felt that in his long life.

"Mr. Demon, open the door for me." Baekhyun went back again at the unfriendly name he used to pertain the other. He looked at the door beside them.

Chanyeol looked at the surroundings. The cab they were in was in its highest. He slowly shook his head. "No."

'Any agreement sworn by a demon and a human shouldn't be defied, for the natural forces will have its way to make it possible.'

Powerless, Chanyeol saw the lock on the door open on its own.

And Baekhyun went on his way, jumping down to his death.

\---

“This is unusual, where are that asshole’s things?” Confused, the demon Wu Yifan stood in the empty bedroom of his friend and foe, Park Chanyeol. The only things that were left are the bed and the furniture but besides that, all of Chanyeol’s things, including the guitar he named Matilda, was gone.

Oh Sehun entered the room when he heard his hyung. He took a bite on his half-finished apple before answering chewy words. “I think I saw him pack everything in his car this morning.”

The older looked delighted. “Do you think he moved out for good?”

Sehun looked back at Yifan’s gummy smile in his disgust. He finished his apple and tossed the remains somewhere, which disappeared in thin air. “Don’t be so happy, hyung. I think he’ll come back sooner or later.”

“That shit should not come back and be a pest in my house. Why would that dumbass even come back if he already left in the first place?”

Sehun removed an apple remain on his teeth. “Because when I asked him, he said he would go and fetch this certain Baekhyun from somewhere.”

“Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun is dead, you idio—oh no.”

Kris Wu felt like the heavens was laughing at him when he realized what trouble Chanyeol had gotten himself into this time.

“Why? Did he cause trouble again?”

“That Chanyeol.” Kris slapped his forehead in frustration. “He’s going to the underworld.”

\----


End file.
